B R O K E N
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: "Cece great news, your fathers coming back to live with us!" her mother said happily wrapping her arms around her. But Cece was far from happy, actually she was the opposite. "Cecelia.." he whispered, how she dispised him. "Cece, please wake up" Deuce begged. "How long?" her mother asked in tears. "A while" she replied. Cece x Deuce
1. Chapter One: My Horrible Life

My First Shake It Up fan fiction ; Hope you enjoy !

I don't own Shake It Up or the characters.

**Ok, I have been thinking about making this story for a while. & I know a lot of people have the same story about Cece getting abused , but please give it a chance .**

**Also , if you read my other stories , I'm updating 'Friends Or More' & 'Our Lives At Degrassi' .**

* * *

><p>Cece awoke from her deep slumber and pushed her fiery red hair out of her face. These weren't new ; the nightmares she would have every night. They were based off the same thing , her dad ; Gregory Jones. She hated saying his name or even thinking of him.<p>

She got up , walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Nobody could hear her cries over the loud water spraying from the shower.

Nobody knows the real Cece Jones , the girl who cries herself to sleep every night. The Cece Jones they knew was happy , cheerful , and wild.

She stripped off her clothing , put her hair into a ponytail, and turned on the water. She put her hand out to feel the water temperature ; it was warm. She hopped into the shower , careful not to get her hair wet.

Flashbacks were playing in her head , as she was in the shower.

Flashback:

_6 year old Cecelia jumped onto her bed as soon as she heard the front door slam shut , signaling her father was home. She heard loud booming footsteps coming towards her bedroom. _

_She ran into her open closet and shut the door fast but quietly at the same time._

"_Cecelia" he called walking into her room , closing the door behind him. She hated how her name sounded coming out of his mouth._

_She could hear him pacing through the room , searching for her. She heard him chuckle as he walked towards the closet. He opened the door slowly , tears were now coming out of her eyes._

_He grabbed her, by the hem of her shirt and threw her onto her bed. Her mom wasn't home, as usual. She always worked the late shift. Her mom never knew, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone to know._

_As he hovered over her , he leaned down ,blowing his breath in her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He slapped her across the face. She cried in pain, holding her now red cheek. _

"_Your useless, you stupid retard" he spat at her, while pushing his weight down on her._

"_Actually your good for one thing" he slurred , while undressing her._

_She tried to scream, but just like every other night no one could hear her. He covered her mouth , and started to undress himself._

_When he finished and started to dress himself, they heard a cry come from a different room. Cece knew who it was, her little brother Flynn. She loved him to death, and didn't want anything to happen to him. As she looked up to her father, she saw him smile. She had a look of terror on her face , as he started to walk up out of her room and down the hall. _

_She jumped up out of her bed, she felt so soar , but that didn't stop her from getting to her baby brother._

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

><p>She hugged her knees, and let the water drop on her. At this point, she didn't care about her hair anymore. She turned both knobs off, and hopped out of the shower. She wrapped the turquoise towel around her small body and dried herself.<p>

She took out her razor from under the turquoise mat on the floor, or as she calls it 'the hiding spot'. She ran the razor over her wrist as she thought of the things her father called her 'worthless, stupid, dumb, unwanted'. The blood trickled down her arm, as she felt the burning of her new cut.

She leaned over the sink, and rinsed off her arm making sure she got all of the blood off. She brought the razor back up to the water rinsing it off and put it back to its hiding spot.

"Cece, hurry up. Rocky's here!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

I rushed out of my room and to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cece" Rocky greeted, hugging me. She was always happy. I hugged her back, not wanting her to notice anything.<p>

"Hey Rocks" I say fake smiling. something I do more than often.

We arrived at school, and went by our other friends.

"Hey Gunther" said Rocky, kissing him on the cheek. Oh did I forget to mention, they're dating.

"Hey Tinka" Ty said kissing her. There also dating. So it made it awkward for me and Deuce. He and Dina broke up last month, she moved to wherever and Deuce has been single ever since.

I went to my locker, and grabbed my notebook. Me and Deuce had Math for our first class. I walked back by the group to see 'Runther' and 'Tynka' (my couple names for them) making out. I grabbed his arm, and we walked to our class.

"Thanks Cece" he said, while we walked into the class.

"No problem" I said, setting my notebook on the desk.

He sat in the desk next to me. Then the bell rang, and all of the other kids ran in. Yeah you heard right, I went to class before the bell rang. The teacher started talking about Algebra or whatever. I didn't really feel like listening to the teacher right now. I started to think about all of my friends.

Rocky Blue; she's been my best friend since I was eight. She's like my sister. She's been there for everything.

Ty Blue; he's Rocky's older brother, he's pretty cool. He's like a big brother to me.

Tinka Hessenheffer; well I don't really have anything to say about her. She's one of my best friends. Since she dated Ty, she's been nicer to me and Rocky, and I found out she's actually a nice person once you get to know her.

Gunther Hessenheffer; me and him aren't really that friendly. We always argue and I feel like Rocky's been hanging out too much with him. But, it's her boyfriend so…I can't really do anything about that.

Lastly Deuce Martinez; he's my first best friend. Shocker right! Yeah, I met him when I was six, and we've been best friends ever since. I have to admit I have a crush on Deuce, I'm not in love with him. Just a little crush, but he'll never like me as more than friends.

I remember when we first met:

_I was walking down the sidewalk, when I bumped into someone and fell down. I looked up, it was a boy. He had dark brownish hair, and he had a black pair of headphones around his neck. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it as he pulled me up._

"_I'm Deuce" he said, smiling._

"_I'm Cece" I say, I always liked my nickname better._

"_Cecilia!" I heard my dad yell, I frowned._

"_Bye" I say, starting to walk away, but he grabbed my hand._

"_Promise me something" he said._

"_What?" I asked, looking at him._

"_Cecilia!" my dad yelled again._

"_That we'll be best friends forever" he said, smiling._

"_I pinky promise" I say holding out my pinky. We pinky promised and I kissed him on the cheek, then ran to my dad._"

I smiled, remembering the day. My first real smile in a week.

"Cece" I heard someone whisper. I turned my head, it was Deuce. I looked at him.

"You okay? Your kind of spacing out" he asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine" I say. He's been over protective of me for a while now.

"Okay" he said.

"Sooo, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" I say , blushing.

**Ok so , here's part one of the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Revieww(:**


	2. Chapter Two: Horrible News

**Here's Chapter Twoo(:**

Disclaimer : I own nothing at all .

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and I hopped up and grabbed Deuce's hand, because if we didn't make it out fast enough the whole hall would be crowded. <strong>[Kind of like A.N.T Farm, lol] <strong>We used to always do this when we were little, so it didn't make this uncomfortable. He looked at our hands , and smiled.

We ran out of the classroom, and out into the hall. After three minutes, we finally see the group sitting by the bench.

"Hey guys" I greeted. They all looked at us, and Rocky looked down and then raised her eyebrow at me. At first I was confused, but then I looked down noticing me and Deuce were still holding hands. I let go of his hand, blushing.

My next class was English with Rocky, so I linked arms with her and we started walking to class, but not before Rocky gave Gunther a kiss in the cheek. Eeww!

"So why were you and Deuce holding hands?" Rocky asked me, as we walked to class. She's the only one I told about liking Deuce.

"Because we had to run before we got killed!" I whisper-yelled dramatically. Rocky just looked at me.

"Okay" she said sarcastically.

"Ok class, today were going to have a essay on your life" Mrs. Smith said, the class groaned.

"5 pages, due on Friday" she continued , then sat back down at her desk.

Me and Rocky linked arms again, making our way to the lunchroom. We saw the group and rushed over. Of course Rocky sat next to Gunther, and I sat next to Deuce. I glanced at Ty and Tinka , and they were feeding each other. I smiled at them.

Everybody got up and got something to eat, except for me. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention; I'm anorexic. What's the point of eating? You eat the same things, and it makes you fat. Umm, no thank you!

Deuce comes and sits back next to me. He gives me a questioning look. I nudge him.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks me , concern in his voice.

"Um, I ate a big breakfast , so im kind of full" I lie. He just looked at me.

* * *

><p>Deuce's Pov:<p>

I didn't believe her , the past two weeks of school I haven't seen her eat anything. Yes , I care for Cece. She's my best friend and my crush. Yes I have a crush on Cece , I mean who wouldn't ? She's gorgeous , she daring , she's wild , I love everything about her. The only person who knows that I like Cece is Ty.

I decided not to push her about it , so I just looked at her and let it go.. for now.

Cece's POV:

We went back to my house , and we all sat on the couch watching TV.

"Cece?" My mom called , I hopped up from the couch.

"Yes mom?" I asked .

"I have wonderful news! Your father's coming back" she smiled and hugged me. My heart dropped.

Shocker! Revieww(:


	3. Chapter Three: Truth Or Dare & Lying

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

_Previously:_

_Cece's POV:_

_We went back to my house , and we all sat on the couch watching TV. _

"_Cece?" My mom called , I hopped up from the couch._

"_Yes mom?" I asked ._

"_I have wonderful news! Your father's coming back" she smiled and hugged me. My heart dropped._

* * *

><p>This can't be happening ! He can't be coming back!<p>

"Cece what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine, be right back" I say, running to my room. I ran to my room , and packed some clothes. I walked back into my mom's room.

"Hey mom, can I spend the night at Rocky's house?" I asked her, with hope.

"Cece, it's a school night. What's so important?" she asked. Crap, now I have to think of something!

"We have a science project" I lie , hoping she falls for it.

"Okay Cece, but this is the last time" she says. I sigh happily and walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. I grabbed my phone to text Rocky, even though she's in the same room as me.

**Hey Rocks, can I spend the night?-Cece(:**

2 minutes later , I got a text.

**Sure, but why? It's a school night-Rocks**

Great, now I have to think of an excuse. Hmm? I got it!

**Because I need help with my essay-Cece(:**

**Oh, okay-Rocks**

I put my phone back into my pocket, and start to watch TV.

"Oh my gosh, this is so boring! Let's do something" Tynka yells , startling me.

"Hmm, how about we play Truth or Dare?" suggested Ty.

"Okay" we all agreed and went to my room.

"Deuce truth or dare?" asked Ty.

"Truth" Deuce stated.

"If you could kiss any girl here , who would you kiss?"

"Umm, Cece" he admits, looking embarrassed. I blushed.

"Rocky, truth or dare?" Deuce asks.

"Dare" Rocky says. I'm surprised, she always picks truth.

"Ok , I dare you too kiss Tinka" he said , with a smirk.

"Ok!" Rocky says , leaning into Tinka. I gasped. Are they really going to kiss? Rocky kisses Tinka on the cheek and laughs at the boys , who look defeated.

"You didn't say where" Rocky smiled, before sitting back in her spot.

"Cece , truth or dare" Rocky asks.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to kiss Deuce" she says with a smirk. Both me and Deuce's eyes widened.

We both leaned in and my lips touched his. My cheeks start to get red, so I pull away blushing. Deuce looked kind of dissapointed about me pulling away. Does Deuce like me? No , Deuce could never like me. I'm just a selfish , useless brat like my dad said.

Tinka and Rocky squealed and winked at me , making me blush even more. My mom walked into the room.

"Kids , it's getting pretty late , plus it's a school night" she said , trailing off. We all got up and walked out of my room.

"Bye Gunther , see you tomorrow" Rocky said kissing him on the cheek , and hugging him.

"Bye Ty" Tinka said kissing him on the lips , before her and Gunther walked to their house.

"Bye Cece" Deuce said giving me a hug , and walking out.

I grabbed my bag and me , Rocky , & Ty headed up the fire escape.

* * *

><p>When we walked through the door , I was about to say 'hi' to Ms. Blue but Rocky grabbed my upper arm and ran to her room.<p>

"Okay , Rocky what was that about?" I ask , after she releases my arm. She closes the door and turns around.

"So you can thank me now!" she said , smiling. What in the world was she talking about?

"For what ?" I asked , sitting on the bed.

"For daring you to kiss Deuce" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Thank you , no. Yell at you yes . Because you made it extremely awkward between us now!" I said , crossing my arms.

"Oh Cece, don't act like you didn't like it. By the way , since when do you want to do your work?" she asked looking at me.

"Um, since my mom..told me to do better in school" I said, mentally patting myself on the back.

Rocky's POV:

"Um, since my mom..told me to do better in school" Cece said. Was it just me or has Cece been acting a little weird lately?

"Okay" I say, leaving it alone.. for now.


	4. Chapeter Four: Our New Guest

**Hey guys , so how'd you like the kiss on the last chapter? So in this chapter , there's going to be more drama and the dad's going to be in it. So enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: Again , I own nothing .**

* * *

><p>Cece couldn't sleep, she just tossed and turned in the bed while Rocky slept peacefully. She tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. The man she was afraid of was going to be in her house with her and her little brother. Who would honestly want that? She sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, <em>1:15 <em>it read_. _She lifted up her arms and looked at the cuts on her wrists. She started to cry as she realized that she'd probably never be able to stop now.

See Cece was trying to stop cutting, but now that her father is coming back into the picture, she couldn't see herself stopping anytime soon. Her sobs started to get louder, she tried to quiet it down, but she was too late.

"Cece? Ar-Are you crying?" Rocky asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Cece froze in her spot. She then started to rub her eye.

"No, I had something in my eye. Nothing to worry about" Cece lied, turning on her side and closing her eyes. She sighed, it was getting harder and harder to lie everyday.

"Cece, you know you can tell me anything right ?" Rocky replied , now sitting up on the bed. Rocky was worried about her best friend, she just wasn't acting like her normal self and Rocky was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Yeah , Rocks" Cece said fake yawning, and murmured "Goodnight". Rocky was about to reply , but she was to tired to argue. So she just laid back down, letting sleep over take her. Cece was thinking about telling Rocky, but she'd never look at her the same. As the wild, careless, strong girl. They'd look at her as the weak, broken girl. But if they did look at her like that, they wouldn't be wrong. Cece Jones was broken, ever since she was four years old.

"Cece, wake up!" Cece opened her eyes flinging her body over, falling off the bed.

"Ahhh!" she screeched falling on the floor. Rocky tried to hold it in , but she failed as she busted out laughing. Cece picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at her. The two girls laughed and started to get ready. _Crap!_ Cece thought as she looked through her bag , she forgot to bring her favorite lip gloss. She looked around , Rocky was still in the shower.

**First Person POV**

I walked to the window, lifting it up and going out of the fire escape. Good thing I always kept the window a little open. I lifted it up, hopping over the ledge. I was going into my room, until I heard someone call my name.

"Cecelia" I cringed, and turned around. He was the number one reason I hated that name. There he was sitting on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles.

"That's not my name" I replied coldly, not looking at him.

"We're alone" he said with a smirk. There was no way in hell I was letting him touch me again. I ran into my room, picking up my lip gloss off of the dresser , and locking the door. He banged on it , every bang getting louder and louder. I knew this was a bad idea!

**Meanwhile upstairs ; 5 minutes earlier**

Rocky walked to her room, seeing no Cece. _Hmm, I wonder where she's at?_ she thought to herself. Then she heard a bang on the door , she hopped up off of the bed and rushed to the door. She opened it up, revealing Deuce.

"Hey chica, where's Cece?" he asked. Rocky smiled.

"I think she went home-" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Ok rocks , bye" he said walking out and closing the door.

Rocky just smiled and sat down on the couch, texting Gunther.

**Hey babe(; -Rocky**

She sent to him.

**Hello bay-beeee(: -Gunther**

She laughed, and texted back.

Today was the day Deuce would ask Cece out. He liked her, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He knocked on the door, with a smile on his face.

**Back to Cece's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door , and the banging on my door stopped. I waited exactly fifteen minutes , before opening the door. My dad was passed out on the floor , I walked over him and answered the door. Deuce was there, he smiled at me. I quicky closed the door behind me.

"Hey Cece" he smiled , giving me a hug. I hugged back.

"Hey Deuce" I smiled. I could tell something was bugging him.

"Deuce is there something you want to tell me?"

"Cece would you..um nevermind" He said turning around, shaking his head.

"Okay then" I said and we went upstairs to the Blues's apartment.


	5. Chapter Five: Run Away

**Hey guys , hope you enjoy the story. Because I enjoy writing it! I may be making some one-shots, if you guys are interested in that. :D Lovee you guyss ! Oh yeah...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

* * *

><p>We arrived at school, and we all split up and head to our lockers.<p>

"Hey Cece!" I hear someone yell my name, it was Rocky of course. She ran up to me, Ipod in hand with one headphone in, one dangling.

"Hmm?" I say turning around, and pushing my hair to one side.

"Listen to this song" she said, practically plunging the headphone into my left ear. She played the song and I kind of liked the beginning, until I heard the chorus. That's when the tears started to flow.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war,_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart, but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to find it, but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world ?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the one you swore you love_

Tears started welling up in Cece's eyes. How could her own father do that to her? She trusted him and he hurt her. His own daughter, how could he do it? He'd abuse and rape her every night, and then the next day, he would act as if nothing ever happened. Tears were falling from her eyes, but she was quiet, so that Rocky wouldn't notice.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of __being loved_

After hearing that verse, Cece couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the headphone out of her ear, and stormed out of the school, sniffling. Leaving a confused and worried Rocky, calling after her.

Cece couldn't handle it, she just ran and ran. Not even trying to wipe the tears as they stained her shirt. She ran away from Rocky, Ty, Gunther, Tinka, and even Deuce.

All people who love her, but she'd never let them in because she doesn't want it to turn out like her father.

He once loved her too.

I ran to a place I'd never thought I would see again. My old house, where all of this pain started. I hate being here, it gives me chills and brings back old memories. But there is a reason I'm here. I pushed open the rusty old gate, almost breaking it down in the process. I stood there, I couldn't believe it was still there; me and Deuce's old tree house. My dad made it for us, before he started drinking. Me and Deuce used to always climb up here and pretend we were spies on a mission, and this was our headquarters. I climbed up the little wooden staircase, being careful not to break a step, and pulled myself up. In sloppy handwriting it read,

**Deuce and Cece's HQ Stay Out!**

I smiled, and felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the front screen. 6 missed calls from Deuce, 2 texts from Rocky, 1 from Tinka, and 1 from Ty.

**Cece, where are you? -Rocks**

**Cece! Please come back! -Tinka**

**Ce, where the hell did you go? Deuce is freaking out!-Ty**

**Cece, everyone's worried sick about you! -Rocky**

I just sighed and turned off my phone.

* * *

><p>"Rocky, how the hell did you just let her run off?" Deuce yelled out in frustration, rubbing his temples.<p>

"I don't know, Deuce. One minute she was fine, and then the next minute she started crying and ran out of the school" I tried to explain. What the heck is going on with my best friend?

"Deuce, chill out. We'll find her" Ty said, putting his hand on Deuce's arm. Deuce just shrugged it off, before he started to make his way toward the exit.

"Deuce, where are you going?" I called after him, he turned around.

"I need to find Cece. Are you guys coming or not? Because if not, I'll just go look for her myself" he said, looking at us.

I tried calling Cece again, but it just went straight to voicemail. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

I know that everyone wanted to find Cece, including me. But, I have a permanent record to keep up. I never missed one day of school, or class for that matter for all of these years. But what's more important? My best friend or my permanent record?

"Rocky?" Gunther asked me, talking me out of my thoughts. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon we have to find Cece" I said, as we all walked out of the closest exit.

We stopped by the Jones apartment, and of course we went through the fire escape, since Ms. Jones was working and Flynn was at school. Nobody was there.

I started tearing up. Where was Cece? She could be in trouble? And it's my fault, I should've ran after her. Gunther came by me and pulled me into a hug, as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. We'll find her, I know we will" he said kissing me on top of my head. I pulled away from him, giving him a small smile.

"Guys, have you noticed that Cece has been acting weird. I mean for the last couple of weeks, I haven't seen her eat anything. And last night she was crying" I said, now I was very worried about her.

"Maybe we should call Ms. Jones" suggested Tinka.

"No wait, I think I know where she is" Deuce said, and all attention turned to him.


	6. Chapter Six: Confession Time

**Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I'm going to make it up for you guys. So read along,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>How could I be this stupid? Of course, Cece would be at our old clubhouse. She used to always go there, when she was sad.<p>

I lead the way towards the house, and told the group to stay behind as I entered the backyard. I climbed up the ladder, and saw the little redhead in the corner. Her head was down. "Ce?" I called. No answer. I walked up to her and shook her.

"Deuce? How did you find me?" she asked, taking a headphone out of her ear. I ignored the question, and got to the point.

"Ce , why did you run away?" I asked with a serious face.

"Deuce, I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Just let it be" she snapped.

"Ce-," I sighed "Fine, can we just get out of here?" I hesitated, and nodded her head. I grabbed her wrist, and she winced, closing her eyes tightly."Ce? Are you okay?" I asked, trying to roll up her sleeve. She stopped me quickly.

"It's fine. I fell on the concrete and scraped my wrist, and it still burns a little" she said, rather to quickly. I didn't believe that, but I decided to let it go. "Uh, Deuce?" she called.

"Yeah, Ce?" I answered."Why did you come and find me?" she asked, actually sounding confused. Was she serious?

"Ce, what do you mean why? I was worried sick about you!" I said, she was the only thing I could think of all morning.

"Why Deuce?" She said in a low voice. "Why do you even care about me?" she asked, tears started to fall down her face. I wiped her tear away with my thumb. It was time to confess, I was ready.

"Cece, because I like you a lot. If anything were to happen to you, I'd be crushed" I confessed. She stood there shocked.

"Deuce? Wha-" I cut her off, by pressing my lips onto her. She immediately started kissing back, and she snaked her arms around my neck. But of course, Ty had to ruin the moment.

"Deuce, Cece! C'mon we have to go" he shouted. We pulled away, and she rested her head on my chest.

"I like you too, Deuce" she said, before walking away. "C'mon" she said, smiling and going down the ladder and I followed.

We walked back to the group, and I laced my fingers with hers. She smiled and swung them back and forth. Rocky and Tinka squealed before grabbing Cece and running off and Gunther just sat there.

"Finally" Ty said, I just rolled my eye and sat down next to them on the wrecked porch.

Cece 's Pov;

I was actually happy for once, and I felt like I deserved to be.

"Tell me everything!" exclaimed Rocky. I just giggled and sat down under a tree. I told them what happened, and they were smiling the whole time. I then felt a vibration in my pocket, so I grabbed my phone out. Wow, time flew by! School just got out. It revealed a text.

**Cece, come home early after school. I need you to watch Flynn so I can go to work -Mom**

I walked over to Deuce, and he was sitting talking to the boys. He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto his lap. I just looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Deuce, can you walk me home? I have to baby sit Flynn" I asked, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>We walked through the door, and Flynn was sitting there on the couch, playing video games. Her mother walked out of the living room and kissed Cece on the cheek. "Bye, I'll be taking the night shift. Love you" she said before walking out of the door. Cece sighed.<p>

"Hey squirt" I said, plopping down next to him. I then looked around and gulped. "Where's….dad?" I struggled to say, almost tearing up in the process. Deuce looked confused, and raised his eyebrow.

"He's in his room, but he said that he's about to leave" he said, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Deuce sat there awkwardly, in the doorway.

"Umm, Ce" Deuce started and Cece looked up at him, "Did you want me to stay and baby sit with you or?" he trailed off.

She sat there and thought about it, before walking over and pulling him to towards her. He shut the door, before getting pulled. Deuce then pulled her onto his lap, before kissing her on the cheek.

Flynn paused the game and turned towards them. "Seriously, right next to me?" Deuce and Cece just shrugged, Flynn rolled his eyes and went back to the game.

Just then, Gregory walked out of the room and out of the door without saying a word. Deuce didn't even notice that he had walked ito the room. But before Gregory walked out, he glared at the redhead sitting on the couch. She instantly started shaking, and regretted letting Deuce stay. Deuce noticed her shaking, and took off his jacket.

"Baby, you cold?" he said wrapping the leather jacket around her shoulders. She just nodded and snuggled into him, to make it look more convincing.

"Thanks" she said. Just then somebody knocked on the door. Deuce got up and opened the door, since it was kind of like his second home. Ty walked in holding a pizza box, followed by Tinka, Rocky, and Gunther.

Cece sat up and walked towards Ty. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Just decided to come over and hang out" Ty said, setting the pizza box on the table.

Flynn groaned. "Ugh! More teenagers" he said, before shutting the game off and grabbing a slice of pizza. He walked towards his room, before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Wait, it didn't-" Ty started, but Flynn came rushing back into the kitchen.

"Hot, it burns!" he exclaimed, running to the sink and nearly drowning himself in water.

"-Cool off yet" Ty finished, with a shrug. Deuce went over by everyone else, and draped his shoulder around Cece.

"You hungry?" he asked, she shook her head. "C'mon Ce, you haven't eaten all day" he said, nudging her.

"I'm just not hungry, Deuce" she said, wanting to drop the topic. He didn't want to argue with her, so he just let it go.

She sat on the couch, and her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and what she read shocked her.

**Say goodbye to your little boyfriend, Cece**-**?**

She gasped, already knowing who had sent the text. Gregory. There was no way she was letting him go near Deuce. She turned her head and saw the cuban boy laughing with Ty. Her phone vibrated again.

**Unless...you give me what I want-?**


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm So Stupid!

**Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you guys did. Hope you guys like this chapter too. There should be like 3-5 more chapters, and then this story is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Why did she have to bring Deuce back with her? Why was she so stupid? Why didn't she ever think things through? She now has Deuce mixed up in her drama. She looked around, before texting back.<p>

**What is it that you want? -Cece**

She sent before laying the phone down on the couch. What had she gotten Deuce in? She was finally happy for once, but of course it would just take a turn for the worst. She could never be happy, it just didn't happen. Never did, never will. Why did he have to come back? Just when everything was going great. The phone vibrated, bringing her out of her thoughts.

**I think you know -?**

She sighed, hoping he wasn't talking about _that._ She hoped that she would never have to go through that again. She felt disgusted after every time, and she didn't want that feeling coming back. She didn't want to tell her mother, because they were falling low on money and she didn't want to give her mother any more problems. "Ce? You okay?" Deuce asked, making her jump and hold her chest. She hadn't even seen him sit down next to her.

"Deuce," she smacked him lightly on the arm "You can't just sneak up on me like that!" He chuckled lightly. "It's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She giggled, sliding the phone into her pocket slowly, trying not to make it obvious.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" he asked, she nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly, before someone pulled both of their heads apart.

"Flynn!" Cece whined, annoyed. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat in between them.

"Hey, I can take you guys dating. But no touchy touchy" he said, looking from her to Deuce. Cece just sighed, and crossed her arms. Was she seriously getting rules from her younger brother? She stood up and walked off towards Rocky.

"Cece, you can never scare me like that again! I thought I lost my best friend" Rocky exclaimed, hugging the smaller girl.

"Rocks, can't…breathe" Cece said, and the taller girl let her go.

"Sorry" Rocky said, and Cece just smiled and hugged the girl again.

Rocky smiled and hugged back, not as tight. "I'm sorry I scared you Rocky" Cece said, quietly.

"It's fine Cece, but you have to promise me that you won't ever run away again" Rocky said, with a serious face.

"Slap swear?" asked Cece, with a smile.

"Slap swear" Rocky confirmed, and Cece straightened herself.

"Ouch!" both girls yelped out in pain, holding their faces.

"Why don't we ever do pinky swears?" asked Rocky, and Cece shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Bye guys" I said opening the door, as they walked out.<p>

"Flynn, you should go over and play with Ty" she said. Ty looked over at her confused. She just gave him a puppy dog pout, and he nodded. Flynn looked up at him.

"Come on little buddy, let's go play some video games" Ty couldn't even finish, before running out of the room.

Cece walked into her room, and looked in front of the mirror. She saw a broken teenage girl, this would never stop. How much longer would she have to pretend to be happy? When will this stop? Tears streamed down her face, as he walked into her room. She didn't even try to fight it. She'd do anything for Deuce's safety.

He was now on top of her and right now at this moment, she wanted nothing more than for her mother to walk into the room and see what he was doing. She never came.

He walked out of the room satisfied, while she was curled up into a ball on the bed. Her phone light brightened, she reached over and grabbed it.

**Hey** **baby -Deuce**

A small smile formed on her face, only Deuce could make her smile through all of this. She didn't text him back, she felt..dirty. She set her phone gently underneath the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: Cece!

**Hey guys, so this chapter is blehh. I promise the next one will be better though! This story will be ending soon. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

* * *

><p>Cece sighed, he had left about ten minutes ago. She laid there, feeling disgusting. She ran to the bathroom, and undressed. She quickly hopped into the shower, and scrubbed herself. She tried to scrub away the disgusting feeling. But as hard as she scrubbed, she still felt it. She walked back into her room, and threw on some pajamas. She layed down in the bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

Her mother had walked in, and sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey, where's Flynn?" she asked.

"He's at the Blues, they're playing video games" she answered. Her mother just nodded.

"Cece, you know that I love you right?" her mother asked. She nodded, even though she wanted to cry. It hurt her. She lied to her mother, constantly. Gosh, she was such a horrible daughter! She just wanted her mother to be happy, and if that's what it took, then she'd do it.

"Get some sleep, Cece. It's getting late" her mother kissed her on the forehead, before walking out of the room, and closing the door. Cece rolled over, she would most likely get no sleep tonight.

**'Hey Ce, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, just the two of us' - Deuce**

A smile spread across her face, only he could do that to her. She could be in the worst of moods, but still he could bring a smile on her face.

**Sure -Cece**

She texted back, before throwing a cute outfit on. In a matter of seconds, someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Deuce walked in, and instantly kissed her. She deepened it.

"Ahem" they both pulled apart to see Georgia Jones standing in the kitchen watching them. Cece blushed, and Deuce's eyes widened.

"Uhh. Hey, Mrs. Jones" he greeted, awkwardly. She giggled at the stuttering boy.

"Go have fun" she said, walking into her room. "And Deuce?," He turned towards her. "Have her back by nine" she joked.

"Of course" he said with a smile.

Cece giggled and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on!" she called.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" she asked as they walked down the street, hands intertwined. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for you" he smiled. She leaned into him, wishing this moment would never end. She wished her life was like other normal girls. They'd go home to their parents, and be happy all the time. No, that was way off. She had the perfect boyfriend, she couldn't deny that. She came home to her drunken father, who abuses her, emotionally and physically.

He'd say how she was ungrateful. How she was fat and ugly, and nobody would ever love her. But, he was wrong. Deuce loved her. Just the way she was. And he didn't want her to change anything about herself. In his eyes, she was perfect. Rocky loved her, she was her sister basically. He was wrong. Everyone around her loved her, she just hadn't realized it until now.

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Deuce. She snaked her arms around his neck. He instantly kissed her back, he was surprised but reacted. As soon as they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Deuce, so much" she said, with a smile.

"I love you too, Ce" he smiled. He grabbed her hand again, as they both entered the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>They finished the day off by going to the lake. They sat at the edge of the dock, watching the sunset and occasionally a duck would swim by. Cece would throw scraps of bread in the water for them. Deuce looked at his phone '8:02'. It was getting late, and he did tell Mrs. Jones that he would have her back by nine. He walked over to his redhead girlfriend, "Come on, it's getting late"<p>

She pouted, "But I don't want to go!" She stood there, still looking out of at the water. He grabbed her hand, but she didn't budge.

"Alright, you forced me to do this" he muttered, before walking to him.

"What are you-" She couldn't even finish the sentence. He grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully screamed and kicked him. "Deuce put me down!" she giggled.

"Nope!" he said, walking back towards the apartment.

"Please?" she asked, smirking. He set her down. She tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by the waist before she could.

"Did you really think that I was going to fall for that?" he asked, smiling. She folded her arms, and sighed.

"Meanie!" she said, sticking her tounge out. He chuckled.

"Let's take the shortcut" he suggested, and she nodded. They walked through the alley. At first, she saw nothing wrong with it. But as time passed, she thought that she saw someone standing at the other end of the alley. She squinted her eyes, and saw a dark figure. He was walking toward them. He had pulled out a gun. She gasped, not being able to say anything or breathe for that matter. "Deuce!" she called, finally finding her voice.

Deuce hadn't noticed the guy, until he heard Cece's scream. He turned towards the guy, holding his hands out. "Hey, take whatever. Just please don't hurt us" he pleaded. Cece squinted, trying to figure out who the guy was. She could see a bit of his face, she gasped. It was him, her father, Gregory Jones. He pointed the gun towards Deuce.

Cece's eyes widened. Gregory shot the gun, Cece leaped in front of Deuce. She fell to the cement with a loud thud. Gregory ran from the scene as fast as he could. "Cece!" Deuce called, kneeling beside his bleeding girlfriend. Tears streamed down his face. "No, you can't do this to me. Ce, come on" he pleaded, rocking her back and forth. "Wake up" he begged.

Cece found it extremely hard to breathe, as if something was blocking her passage ways. Her stomach was bleeding, she was losing a lot of blood. She fought to keep her eyes open, she fought for Deuce.

"Someone call the police!" he yelled, pressing down on her bleeding wound. He tried to put as much pressure on it as he could.

"Deuce, I love you" Cece said, before closing her eyes.

"No, please wake up Cece" he begged.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Truth

**So here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, loves.  
>Disclaimer: I own<strong> **nothing.**

* * *

><p>Georgia Jones rushed into the hospital, after getting the call. "Where's my baby!?" she demanded, running to the front desk. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face was red. She was in the middle of a high speed chase, when she got the call. She immediately called her boss, and headed to the hospital.<p>

The women sitting at the front desk, didn't look concerned at all. She looked about eighteen years old. She was currently on the phone with someone. "Yeah, I saw that too! She totally was all up on him, and he was so flirting back!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me" Georgia said, not in the mood. She wanted to see her daughter, and this girl was wasting time.

The girl at the desk rolled her eyes. "Hold on real quick" she spoke into the phone, before looking at Georgia. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she said, irritated.

Georgia had to calm herself, because she would have got thrown out of the hospital right then and there. "What room is Cece Jones in?" she asked, more calmly. The girl skimmed down a list, with her manicured nail.

"Room 103" she answered, giving her a wrist band. She immediately picked the phone back up, and continued her conversation. Georgia hurried down the hall, and up the elevator. She walked into the room, and saw the familiar cuban boy. He had his head down, holding Cece's hand in his. Cece was layed in the hospital bed, unconscious.

"Deuce, what happened?" she demanded. She wasn't blaming him, she just wanted answers. Yet, he was the one with Cece when it happened. He raised his head, his eyes were red, he looked horrible.

"I-" before he could answer the question, the blue siblings, along with the hessenheffers rushed into the room. Flynn running in right after them.

"Deuce, what happened?" Rocky asked, walking towards the cuban boy, with tears in her eyes.

"I-" He again got interrupted, but this time, he was happy about it.

"Deuce?" Cece called, sounding weak. Everyone turned their attention towards her.

"I'll go get the doctor" Ty said, walking out of the room. Georgia walked up to Cece, caressing her face.

"Are you all right Cece? Don't worry, we'll find who did this to you" she reassured, stroking Cece's thumb. _'It's time' _Cece thought in her head. The doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Jones, may I speak with you?" he asked. She nodded following him out of the room. "I found lots of bruises on Cece's legs and stomach, has someone been hurting her in any way?" he asked. Georgia was shocked.

"W-What?" she asked, confused. Cece had been fine the last couple of weeks, or so she thought.

"And has she been eating in the last couple of weeks?" he asked. Georgia hadn't been watching Cece, due to work, but Cece hadn't eaten anything around her mother. Georgia was heartbroken, someone was hurting her daughter, and she wasn't eating. She rushed into Cece's hospital bed and pointed to the cuban boy.

"You!" she screamed, angrily. She didn't fully grasp what was going on, and she thought Deuce was the one to blame, since he's been around Cece the most the last couple of days. "What have you done to my daughter!?" she yelled, ready to smack him.

"Mom stop! It wasn't Deuce" Cece managed to squeak out. Mrs. Jones stopped in her tracks, looking down at the terrified Cuban boy. His arms were in the air, shielding her from his face. She turned towards Cece. "I have to confess something, and I need everyone to listen, because I don't want to repeat it" Cece said, sitting up in the hospital bed.

Everyone gathered around the bed, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Okay," she sighed taking a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. "Rocky this is reason I've been coming over your house, and acting strange. Mom, this is the reason that I've been cutting myself. Deuce, this is the reason I ran away from school that day. My father has been abusing me" she confessed, looking down. What if Deuce breaks up with her? What if Rocky doesn't want to be best friends anymore? Tears flooded down her cheek. Rocky did the unthinkable, she sat down on Cece's hospital bed, and tightly hugged the crying girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rocky asked, tears falling from her eyes. How could someone hurt Cece? Especially her own father?

"Because-," Cece choked back in tears "I thought he would change" she replied softly. Georgia was in tears, she was mad at herself.

"How long?"her mother asked, barely being able to speak.

"Since, I was four" Cece answered, not looking at her. Georgia's hand flew to her mouth, she started sobbing.

"I'm a horrible mother!" she cried. How could she not notice? Soon, sadness turned to anger. How could that bastard touch her daughter, and think he was getting away with it?

"Mom, you're not a horrible mother, don't say that! You didn't know, I didn't want you to know" Cece said, motioning her mother to come by her. Georgia walked over to her eldest child, and hugged her.

''We'll find him, don't worry, he'll never touch you again" Georgia whispered into Cece's ear, before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cece asked.

"I'll be back, just stay with her, guys" Georgia said, before walking out.

"Deuce?" Cece choked out, eyeing her boyfriend. He had been silent the whole time, standing in the corner of the room. He was shocked, to say the least. He just looked at her, no expression. "Deuce, say something!" Cece begged, letting more tears fall. The silence was killing her.

"Let's give them some privacy" Rocky whispered, as the group slowly made their way out of the room. "Cece, we'll be back later" Rocky announced, the group nodding.

"Deuce, please?" Cece begged. He just stared blankly. She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

Cece looked up at him, he was looking at her. She didn't know whether to tell him or not. She took a long breath, "I don't want to talk about it Deuce" she replied.

"Cece, please, tell me" he begged. He hated himself. He didn't help her, he didn't notice. _I'm a horrible boyfriend, _he thought.

"He-he beat me Deuce" she answered, stuttering. She couldn't tell him the other thing that he did, she just couldn't.

"Did he do anything else?" Deuce questioned.

"N-N-" she stuttered, it was hard to lie to him. She did it constantly, but now, it was almost impossible.

"Cece, tell me the truth" he said sternly, as if he was talking to his child.

"Fine Deuce, he raped me okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said, in tears. He was shocked, no, he was furious. _How could he do that to his own daughter? _The more he thought about it, the more it angered him.

Deuce hadn't said anything, and she started to worry. _He's definetely going to dump me now, _she thought to herself. Deuce then realized he hadn't spoken, and he walked over to her. He lifted her head up, "Cece, there's nothing to worry about. I'd never break up with you, It's just i'm mad that he hurt you. Don't ever even think that I'd break up with you for this" he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Can you lay with me?" she asked, making room. He smiled, gently laying down in the hospital bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her. She fell asleep, with a smile on her face. She didn't have to worry, if anybody loved her, because he did, and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Favorite part? This isn't the last chapter by the way. Welp, Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten: Not So Broken After All

I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter of Broken, but it doesn't have to be the end of the series. If you guys message me ideas, i'll make a sequel to this! I promise. Oh and if you guys want, i'll be writing a hundred one-shots centered around Dece. As soon as someone messages me an idea for the first one, i'll start it. I wuvv you guys -Carra

* * *

><p>It has been an hour since Cece had been released from the hospital. Deuce hadn't seemed to leave her side, she didn't mind, but she didn't want him to think that she needed him with her at all times. Today was going to be hard, she'd have to tell the cops everything. Everything. She was now sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, Deuce sitting beside her. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, getting up from the couch. She shook her head no, and then looked at Deuce, she nodded and sighed.<p>

He walked towards the kitchen, getting a slice of pizza out of the fridge, and warming it up in the microwave. What this how it's going to be from now on? Everybody always keeping an eye on her? Her mom even cut down some hours on her shifts. Flynn was over Henry's, and even he was watching her actions more than usual. She felt like she was in jail, she couldn't walk down the street without someone standing beside her or holding her hand. Her mother would constantly check up on her at different times though out the night.

Deuce plopped back down next to her, setting the now heated slice of pizza on the dining room table. She hesitantly lifted the pizza closer to her face, and took a small bite. This was going to be hard. Very hard. It took a lot for her to swallow the pizza. She set the plate back down on the table, before turning towards Deuce. "Can we please go for a walk or something?" she asked. She'd do anything, to go outside and get some fresh air. Deuce sighed.

"Ce, you know-" he started, but Cece cut him off. She already know what he was going to say. Her mother had ordered Deuce not to let Cece outside, or out of his sight for that matter. She wasn't a toddler for christ sakes! She was a teenager.

"Please Deuce? Please?" she begged, giving him the puppy dog pout. He sighed, not being able to say no to her. He nodded. She kissed him, before grabbing his hand and rushing out of the door.

They just went to the park, simple. It was the most fun she had in about a week. Deuce being paranoid Deuce, kept asking "Can we go home now?" She just rolled her eyes, and went on her way. Her phone rang, and she took a deep breath before grabbing it from her right pocket. "Hello?" she answered.

"Cece, they're ready for you" her mother informed her, referring to the police questioning her. She sighed, before answering with a small okay.

"Deuce, you'll never leave my side right?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking into his.

"Of course, forever and always. I promise" he answered.

-Line Break-

It had been the shortest walk ever, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all, she needed more time. She didn't want to face this, she never wanted to face this. Here she was, standing in front of the police station, Deuce beside her, he was always beside her. They entered the room, and Cece had felt the need to run away. Oh dear, how badly she wanted to run away. Away from this, away from life. Away from everything. As she stood there, silent, he slid his fingers through the spaces between hers, letting her know he was there. That he was always going to be there. She wouldn't go through anything alone, ever again.

"Cecelia, when did this first happen?" the officer asked, Cece's grasp on Deuce's hand tightened. His thumb rubbed lightly on her hand.

"When I was four years old" she answered, closing her eyes tightly, holding back the tears. This went on for about an hour, them asking her questions and she answered them. The worst part was when she had to show them her scars, Deuce couldn't take it. Finally they were done, it was over. He was going to jail. He was going to be out of life, hopefully forever.

She was now laying in bed, beside Deuce. He hadn't left, just like he promised. He was there for her, when she needed him. She loved him, with all of her heart. His hand intertwined with hers, she couldn't help noticing they fit perfectly. "Cece?" he called.

Her face whipped around to look at him, "Yeah, Deuce?" she asked.

"You're perfect okay. You have flaws, but all of those little things, they add up to you. And that's what makes them special, they make you who you are. The girl i'm in love with, Cece Jones. I'm in love with you" her eyes teared up. She smashed her lips into his, "And i'm in love with you" she replied.

The two sat in her room that night, cuddling into each other, not having a worry in the world. Not even **he** could take away her joy at this point. Nope. And it was all because of the boy laying next to her. Maybe she wasn't so broken after all, cause he was always there to pick up the pieces. He was always there, they both were just too blind to see it until now.

_I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth. But if it's you, it's true, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all these little things._


End file.
